New Beginnings
by InLifeOrDeathRemember
Summary: Annabeth was accepted to Harvard University which is 211 miles away from her home of New York. Making new friends and facing challenges. But when she is moving back to New York is she ready for meeting Percy again? Follow on the adventure of which she tries to start a job and get her relationship with Percy better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is InLifeOrDeathRemember and this is my second story ever! If you don't know this is going to be a chapter story. Well it will be if I can figure out how to make chapters in Fanfiction. Yeah, the sad life.**

**Since I don't know how to move around and do the settings in Fanfiction you will probably wait a while for chapters. Anyway if you like this story (or love it) please press the favorite button (_). And good day to you *bow*.**

**Chapter 1 : The Day After Tomorrow**

_Annabeth's POV_

Looking in his eyes I didn't know what I should do. I could see his pain yet in his eyes there was also pride. Even if I was moving to go to Harvard he still encouraged me. That was one of the things I love about him.

I was still rethinking my decision, but something told me not to even if I won't see him I can tell he would want me to go. He was always so kind and loyal, giving up the world for a friend is like a piece of cake for him.

His fatal flaw is his loyalty for his friends. This just like the time when Rachel, his other best friend was given a chance of a lifetime to become the next Leonardo da Vinci and have her paintings everywhere. His decision was

the most important thing because she could stay or go he knew what would happen, but he encouraged it. Now Rachel's art work is everywhere and when I mean everywhere I mean it, her art work

is even in the White House. Yes, I am not kidding you should see the White House in Washington D.C it's definitely there. Looking to his eyes once more I said " Percy, say the words and I'll stay we can be together here."

" I know what you should do and that's to follow your dream if you go to Harvard you can finally become an architect like you always wanted, if you stay your chance of a lifetime will be gone for what me I'll always be there,

but that opportunity won't. Listen to me Annabeth if you stay here you'll miss out on your dream."

"But, what about us Percy we love each other and with me two hundred and eleven miles away we can't be together. "

"I know that Annabeth, but if you don't follow dreams you will always ask yourself what happens if I did."

"I know you want me to be happy, but don't you know I can't be happy without you?"

"I know" he whispers.

A single tear fell on my nose and another and another. Suddenly I was wrapped in an embrace, while my shirt was getting soaked by his tears."Shh, it's going to be okay Percy it's going to be okay"

"I'll wait forever if it means seeing you again Annabeth." I didn't know what to say yet I knew what was going to happen next, and a stray tear falls from my eye." So this means we're breaking up

everybody knows a long distance relationship never works out Percy" I choke out.

" I guess we are"

" Oh, Seaweed Brain when I come back in four years will you promise me one thing."

" What?"

" That you will still love me."

'I will always Wise Girl." crying, knowing this is the last embrace he will ever give me when we're apart.

"Goodbye."

Today was the day I would take the plane to Cambridge, Massachusetts and nobody was going to stop me not even the love of my life. Lugging down my suitcase to the security. Every time I

walk my suitcase bounces against my leg. _"Thump, Thump, Thump"_ it goes on and on until they take it away to be deposited in the plane.

I walk my to a seat and slowly close my eyes waiting to arrive at Cambridge.

**Four Years Later...**

" Come on how can you like Athena more than Artemis, Annabeth"

" Well Thalia Athena is the goddess of wisdom, strategies, and is the patron goddess of the Athens."

"Umm...Well not everyone is as smart as you Annabeth."

" No, it's just other people lack the ability to pay attention."

" Ugh, but it's so boring!" Thalia whines. If you don't know Thalia is my best friend in college. I'm majoring in architecture and she's majoring

in meteorology. So practically I'm an architect and she's a meteorologist. Also today is the last day of college (cue high pitched squeal here).

Tomorrow I'm moving back to New York! I'll finally see Percy again! Just a hour ago I finished packing for New York.

_Only if I new the surprise that awaited for me there._

**How did you think of that! My first ever chapter *squeal* . This is really important to me and IF you like this (or LOVE this)**

**smash that like button. No offence to the person I stole that from *cough ****_TheChrisandtheMike cough*._**** Anyway If you're **

**reading this OMG THANK YOU! This is InLifeOrDeathRemember Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy ****. I'm sorry I cursed though I just wrote this chapter and forgot to save. Ahh, the agony. Anyway here is my new chapter.**

**_Third Person's POV_**

A blonde haired woman raced down the escalator looking for something or someone. Then, she finally came to a stop right in front of a black haired man. The thing that came up next was surprising the woman slapped the man and kissed him passionately right there in the middle of the airport. The crowd awed at the couple. Unknown to the couple's actions someone else was fuming in jealousy and hatred in the background

_**Annabeth's POV**_

The world's stupidest and sweetest man. _Percy Jackson. _Oh, how I missed him and his lopsided smiles that warmed up my day. I ran and I ran until I was right in front of him.

"SLAP"

" That was for not texting me."

"SLAP"

" And that was for leaving me"

"SLAP"

"And that was for being the world's most annoyingly sweet person you are."

Then, I kissed him. " And that was for letting me follow my dreams, Seaweed Brain."

He started blushing like crazy and said " Umm, Annabeth I think we have a crowd" I looked around and noticed almost half of the people at the airport were watching us, realization hit me and I turned beet red like Percy. " The adults just awed and the children well air vomited. "Hey" my voice got higher at the end. This was getting embarrassing,so I took Percy's hand and ran out the nearest exit.

"..."

" Well that was quite an experience" Percy said cutting the tension. " How is it my fault that _you _kissed _me_ in public"

" First, you 'jab' get 'jab' me 'jab' embarrassed 'jab' in 'jab' public. Second, you could have at least went to me so that whole thing did not have to happen. And thirdly you act all innocent."

We were so close I could feel his nose on mine. The next thing I knew we were kissing in public again._ Oh I was so going to get him for this. _I broke free and looked into his eyes and said sternly " We are not going through this again, Percy"

" I know that Annabeth. Jeez I just miss you!"

" Come on let's go to your place"

" Actually about that, umm... I kinda forgot my keys in the car."

" Percy! You can't be that dumb, come on let's go get a rock to smash open your window."

" Is that how you really greet your ex-boyfriend when you get back from Harvard, smash open their window! Talk about _unmannerly_."

"Oh Percy what am I going to do with you" He leads the way to his car. Along the way I picked up a rock, made sure no one was looking and smashed open the window. As we got in and buckled up we sped off at thirty-five miles per hour. The only thing left from where we were was _a lot_ of broken glass.

We got to the Jackson's house or apartment in record time. Walking up three flights of stairs is not fun if you are lugging a thirty pound bag. We _finally_ got there. Percy knocked on the door and said " I'm home, mom"

" Momma's boy." I mumble under my breath. Even though Sally is a great person, Percy is still a complete momma's boy. I hear light footsteps open the door. Standing in front of me was Sally Blofis, who still hasn't aged a day with the same chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, and young face. " Oh, Annabeth dear you look beautiful, and Percy it's time for dinner. My I almost forgot we invited the Dare's to dinner, Percy."

" I hope you won't mind, Annabeth."

" Of course, not Sally." Percy and I walk into the apartment and get ready for dinner." Sally, do you still have the same guestroom right."

" Yes, we still do honey." I move through the rooms until I stop at a corner where the guest bedroom is. I open the door and smell the same vanilla scent. " Well if there is going to be guest I could at least freshen **( Is that a word?)** up. Going toward the bed I take my luggage and look for a outfit that is presentable for a dinner. Taking out a white blouse that ends at the thighs and light blue tights I go to the bathroom and enjoy a nice warm shower.

I got out of the shower as fresh as a daisy and went to the dining room for dinner.

**(To Be Continued...)**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's me InLifeOrDeathRemember and I decided to discontinue this story because like the first and second chapter to me is like the ending of a story instead of a beginning and because I'm not spending a lot of time on my computer these days because my parents are using it. If you don't know I share my computer with my parents and can only use it every two days or so. I'm sorry to the people who actually liked my story it's just that I don't even have an idea where this story is going I just started this on the top of my head. And since I'm knew that also means I have no skeleton of a story. So I decided I am going to make a new story in this one's absence and I am going to start writing a plot and summary on what the new story is about. Sincerely, a person you might hate InLifeOrDeathRemember.**


End file.
